This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) for transport of network traffic over wireless links suffers significant losses due to the inability of TCP to distinguish between losses due to channel errors versus losses due to congestion. Proposals have been advanced for reducing losses of network traffic by applying coding to the TCP layer, for example Loss Tolerant TCP (LT-TCP). The existing proposals, however, have not provided a practical solution that can be commercially implemented on a large scale.